Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backplane substrate for a flexible display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Examples of flat display devices are a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting display, a plasma display panel (PDP), a quantum dot display, a field emission display (FED), and an electrophoretic display (EPD). These displays commonly have a flat display panel on which an image is displayed. Such a flat display panel includes a pair of transparent insulated substrates coupled to each other while an optical material layer such as an inherent luminous material or polarizing material is disposed therebetween.
In recent years, there has been increasing demand for flat display devices occupying a small space as the size of display devices increases. The thickness of flexible displays continues to decrease, and foldable flexibly displays have been manufactured. In a conventional flexible display, the folding portions of the flexible display may be damaged when the flexible display is repeatedly folded, causing various problems.
In particular, in a case in which gate drivers are embedded in the edge of an active area in a panel, wires and circuits are concentrated in the gate driver regions, which have a lower resistance to folding stress, whereby cracks may occur or the wires may be broken. As a result, the pixels electrically connected to the wires, which are broken due to such a repeated folding, may not be turned on.